


Nineteen

by squishsolo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, idk this is kinda dumb, lil lukey is so cute though lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishsolo/pseuds/squishsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han owns a record shop and Luke needs a job----really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

Luke held the newspaper in his hands with white knuckles. He continued to circle odd jobs to somewhat satisfy his impeding anxiety. The young boy decided it was time to find his own apartment and finally afford something more than cup ramen. So here he was, scoping through magazines that were thrown on the driveway every Sunday morning, looking for a job. 

Solo Records

“What a dumb name for a store,” Luke grumbled to himself and passed over it. But twelve dollars an hour? He could work with that. He could definitely work with that. 

-

Luke made it downtown with no trouble; the sun was shining as the wind blew across his cheeks. He adjusted his puffy yellow jacket before entering the old store with a huff. A man, about 25 or 26 was sitting at the front desk with a cigarette hung between his lips. The attractive man finally looked up from a magazine with pictures of cars painted in bright colors. “Welcome to Solo Records. Need any help, kid?” He said while glancing Luke up and down. Luke scoffed and was about to say something about his age when the owner chuckled. He stared at the stranger with curiosity in his blue eyes. 

“I need a job and I saw your ad in the paper,” Luke offered meekly and trained his eyes on the floor. The employee was surely intimidating and Luke found it hard to concentrate on his words. 

“Hello? Kid? I asked how old you are,” Han stuck the cigarette between his calloused fingers. Luke’s head shot up at the man’s words.

“I’m 19,” Luke stuck his chin up proudly.

Han let out an airy laugh in disbelief and handed him a blank name tag. Luke smiled so wide he thought his cheeks would crack. He held the name tag in his hands like it was a chunk of gold and he almost thought he was going to cry. He finally can buy the things he wants and get his Dad off his back. 

“You got the job, kid.”

-

“No, no, no. You’re still doing it wrong! I’ve shown you three times, Luke!” Han shouted in the empty store. It was almost opening time and Luke had messed up the organization of albums yet again. The kid has been working at Solo Records for about two months now but he’s still not used to Han’s yelling. Luke liked it when Han praised him for having a good day or smiled so fondly at him from time to time or when they would hang out after work, drinking coffee together. Luke was sensitive and Han understood that, but Luke rarely ever did anything right. Especially when organizing albums.

“Do you not know the fucking alphabet? It’s not that hard!” 

“Yes, Han, I know the fucking alphabet!” Luke sassed back with a hand propped on his hip. He watched as Han’s face turned one of fury and stumbled back when Han pushed him. He pressed him up against the nearest wall, grabbing Luke’s face with a large hand. Luke whimpered and struggled against Han’s strong grip. His breathing was heavy and he was pretty sure Han was going to punch him in the face. But all that came was a soft chaste kiss to his lips, the grip on his chin loosening. Han’s hand wrapped around his cheek sweetly and the other tangled in his blonde hair. 

“Don’t you ever talk to me like that again,” Han whispered seriously but with a light tone. Luke nodded with wide eyes and pushed past his boss. His legs felt like jelly and he was surprised he could even walk right now. Luke still had no utter clue what the hell happened, but he appreciated the way Han’s mouth tasted of cigarettes and vanilla. It was indescribable; it was Han. 

And Luke loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in word and none of the spacing or italics showed up.... oh well :) enjoy this trash :))))


End file.
